crazyone256 story tribute
by Mewtwo 2.0 - Veemon Dramontwo
Summary: This was the time a very special guest came...
1. the Intro

**I do not own most of the characters in the story, but I own some of of them, and Mewtwo 2.0.  
><strong>

**This is what ****crazyone256**** had said about this:**

**...*All big eyes* YES YES YES YES! *Hugs to no extent***

**Erik-CO!**

**Co-*Let's go* Sorry. :3 I am just so HAPPY! :3**

**Erik-You're crazy.**

**Co-Also, A strait 'A' student minus french which I had A 79 WHICH WAS ALMOST A B, I love video games, Pokemon, Crazy, and female...I think there is other stuff but I don't remember...**

**Erik-You're insane?**

**Co-You're a Waffle.**

* * *

><p>Dawn: Where's Agumon?<p>

Agumon: Right here!

Misaki: Is Mewtwo 2.0 here yet?

Skipper: I have no idea...

Numbar one: Well he has to be here.

Yoda: Much to learn, he has not.

Sonic: Like his manners...

Mewtwo 2.0: Sorry for the wait... who wants some fun?

Everyone: *Cheering with agreement*

*Then someone came in…*

Erik: Did you call me a waffle a while ago… Where are we now?

CO: Were here to see Mewtwo 2.0. *still trying to hug me to no extent again*

Mewtwo 2.0: Please do not try that again. It is crazy of course. It makes my tail tingle.

Erik: AGREE!

* * *

><p>CO: Am I in the story yet?<p>

Mewtwo 2.0: Yes you are! Including your friend Erik.

Erik: WHAT?

CO: I hear something... is it really ...

* TARDIS comes in *

11th doctor: I am the Doctor. I came here to give Crazyone256, Erik, Mewtwo 2.0, and some others, a mission.

Skipper: Hey so called 'Doctor', I am the one who gives missions! NOT YOU!

11th doctor: How can a penguin speak, or yell, I may ask?

Skipper: OK... you win... Mission accepted. Everyone, do what the 'Doctor' orders.

* * *

><p>11th Doctor: First, I want you Mewtwo 2.0, to get regenerated without dying. Do you want to?<p>

Mewtwo 2.0: OK!

11th Doctor: Here… we… go!

*He turns on a hidden switch on the TARDIS*

*Mewtwo 2.0 became Lucario, which what seems to be a weird, but similar way of evolving*

Lucario: WOW! Is that me?

11th Doctor: Yes but only for this mission, but after that, it can be used as a body that you can use when shifting to a Lucario, to a Mewtwo, and back again.

CO: Cool!

Erik: * turns around facing me, then gets amazed of what just happened*

*Suddenly Prof. E. Gadd came in the room *

Gadd: Seems to me you used a re- incarnation like I own, but worked just the same.

11th Doctor: It was you who gave me that, seven years after this time.

Gadd: So that is why it looks familiar. Anyhoo, back to work on the Polyguster 3000 that Luigi gave back for repairs…

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will come soon. So please wait! <strong>


	2. The mission Resolution

**I do not own anything except Crazyone256 , Lucario 2.0 and Mewtwo 2.0**

**By Lucario 2.0**

11th Doctor: Everyone, into the TARDIS!

*The 11th Doctor pressed the various controls inside the TARDIS*

*A message came from the Daleks*

Dalek: Doc-taar! Pre-pare to be ex-ter-min-a-ted!

Dalek 2.0: We are the up-gra-ded ver-sions of the pre-vi-ous Daleks you killed be-fore! Pre-pare to be ex-ter-min-a-ted! Your doom a-waits your team! We al-so have Amy Pond as a pri-so-ner!

11th Doctor: This is strange… not only I found Amy Pond, but found her captured!

*TARDIS landed to what seems to be a ship belonging to Dr. Eggman.*

Sonic: Him AGAIN?

Dr. Eggman: I will let my R.O.B. army that I found in Super Smash Bros. Brawl to come here with your precious Amy Pond. Ha Ha Ha!

Dr. Eggman: Almost forgot... the Daleks gave _my_ message to you. They got got carried away of that killing of the Doctor.

* some Chaos Emeralds spilled, then got used by Sonic*

Sonic: Chaos Control!

* Sonic sent us with the rest of the team, including Amy Pond back home after the ship got destroyed*

* Then Lucario went unconsious on the room without the team knowing*

* * *

><p>*a couple months later...*<p>

Lucario: Yes! I recreated Krystal McCloud! Good thing Fox McCloud allowed me to get his wife's DNA... I will call her... Krystal 2.0!

Krystal 2.0: Where am I? *looking around the lab*

Lucario: You are in my lab, oh, sorry... Forgot to intoduce myself. I am Lucario 2.0.

Krystal 2.0: Nice to meet you... Wait, what happened to my Estuary English?

Lucario: I removed it, you should know how hard it is, hearing unfamiliar accents.

Krystal 2.0: Oh...ok... I can live with that, so... Am I a clone?

Lucario: Yep, you are. Just happens that the original Krystal cannot be in two places, then that means there has to be two of her. Are you ready for a mission?

Krystal 2.0: Yes I am!

* Lucario then gave her the mission information *

* * *

><p>Krystal 2.0: Ok, so it's Wolf O' Donnel trying to capture princess Peach? Why not Bowser?<p>

Lucario: Bowser is eating the cake he has gotten from Wolf. Looooooong story.

11th Doctor: Did you say...oops, sorry, wrong scene...*went away, back to wherever he was*

Lucario: So the Doctor is, Ok, nevermind...

Lucario: Anyway... this form cannot stay like this, so that means that its back to Mewtwo 2.0 now...

* a big flash of light appeared to Lucario, then in his place was Mewtwo 2.0!*


	3. The team addition followup

I do not own anything in this story.

By Mewtwo 2.0- Amy Rose

* * *

><p>After the flash of light, Not one but five characters appeared.<p>

Mewtwo 2.0: meet the new team addition; Amy Rose, Lucario 2.0, Knuckles the Echidna, and Bowser 2.0.

Krystal: O_O

Amy: nice to meet ya!

Lucario: _hi_

Knuckles: Want a hand?

Bowser 2.0: I'm the nice Bowser.

-* so they went on to the mission*

* * *

><p>Peach: Heeeeeelp!<p>

Wolf o' Donnel: Thanks to the cake I gave to the pesky fire breathing turtle, I am the only one to take you!

-* did i tell you that this scene is at DK jungle?*

Donkey Kong: * screams when Wolf blasts him with his gun, then moves out of the way when Dr. Eggman falls near him*

Eggman: How dare yo-

Donkey Kong: *punches Eggman in the face*

Eggman: Oww...wait, did you say that Wolf has the pure karat golden bars in his pocket?

Donkey Kong: * nods and points at the Temple of Doom where Indiana Jones explored*

*at the Temple was Wolf o' Donnel with a glint of light from his left pocket, then Wolf enters then, uh... Erik following Crazyone256 with Mario on her back*

Mario: Mama-mia!

* Krystal 2.0, and the others followed them into the Temple of Doom*


End file.
